jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Crow
A crow is a semi-mystical being who acts like a servant and messenger of death, often conveying the souls of those who died under tragic circumstances to their next life in the world of the spirits. In legends they were the special messengers of gods like Odin and Coyote whose special charge was souls who bear the weight of great sadness within them usually ones who died or were murdered in a way that prevents them from entering death with joyous blessings. But sometimes a soul is weighted by such grief and loss and it cannot rest and must find solace in vengeance. To right that which is wrong and restore a balance to the life equation and so the Crow conducts a human back into the world of the living and maintains them there until such time as they achieve final peace and contentment. The Crow (Bird) The Crow itself is a supernatural bird that serves as a Spirit-Warden their link between the living world and the realm of the dead. The magical crow is capable of resurrecting people who have been unjustly murdered and/or have left behind a terrible sadness that prevents their soul from resting, so that person may be able to seek vengeance on the person or people responsible for their death and suffering. It keeps them anchored to the mortal plane, and without its energies they would just be a walking dead person. During the person's "rebirth", the crow serves as a spiritual guide, helping the individual tap into his or her potential and assisting in tracking down the wrongdoers. To other people, the crow seems to be nothing more than a common bird; but the crow is capable of speaking to the reborn, often helping guide them to exact their revenge. If the Crow is harmed or killed, the reborn becomes vulnerable. However, the Crow also seems to be much more enduring than a regular bird and might possess some regeneration abilities (e.g. in 'The Crow" movie the bird survives after being shot with a rifle). Abilities The Crow possess several unique abilities. *'Near-Invulnerability' - Being undead, Crows do not need to eat or sleep and are incapable of feeling pain (save for the tortured memories of their own untimely demise and depression from losing their loved one), and can instantly recover from any harm, no matter how great the damage. They are immune to disease and do not decay, despite being dead. Though they are not impervious to injury, their skin and bones are slightly stronger than that of a human. *'Immortality' - It is very possible, being undead and invulnerable, that Crows are immortal and do not age. *'Crow Form '- Crows can change into a crow and possess the natural abilities of the Crow itself, including flight and night vision. *'Enhanced Strength '- Because of their otherworldly strength, Crows are able to quickly overcome any adversary with ease, even those that are otherwise untouchable. They can shatter concrete or knock a person unconscious with a single strike. They are also a formidable force when facing against other supernatural creatures, such as fallen angels. The source of their strength is love; when Crows feel love or think about the ones they love or who loved them, their strength increases. *'Superhumanly Acute Senses '- The Crow's supernatural senses also make them exceptionally skilled at hunting down and eliminating a target. In addition, Crows shares its senses with the Crow itself, allowing them to see clearly across long distances and in complete darkness. *'Enhanced Agility '- Their superhuman agility give Crows firearm and acrobatic capabilities at the peak of human performance. *'Enhanced Speed & Reflexes '- The reborn has increased speed and cat-like reflexes. *'Tactile Empathy & Telepathy '- Also every Crow possesses the ability to see images from its lover's memory when touching things he or she touched before or to see the memories of a person when touching their eyes (or at least their face). In addition the reborn usually can send the images and feelings from the memories already absorbed to the person whose eyes the reborn touches at the moment. *'(Advanced) Regenerative Healing Factor' - When Crows are injured, their bodies heal almost instantly. They can survive multiple gunshot wounds with no ill effects. The only wounds that do not heal are those caused by deliberate self-harm. *'Expert Combatant & Marksmanship' - Crows are enhanced with incredible fighting capabilities. These skills are helped by their newly enhanced agility. Weaknesses & Limitations Although the person brought back to life by the Crow is invulnerable, he/she does have one weakness: because the magical crow is the source of their connection between life and death, if it were to be harmed or killed, this would leave the reborn vulnerable to attack. However, even in case of the crow being harmed, the reborn loses many of their special abilities, e.g. to see a person's memories when touching their eyes. In addition the reborn is supposed to lose their invincibility when he or she considers their mission completed. Category:Terminology